


The Pool Party

by ZimVader0017



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Skool Children (why is this not a tag?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017
Summary: It's not every day  one gets invited to a pool party, much less one being thrown by the skool's most popular girl. There's just one problem: the pool itself. How will Zim be able to prove that he's a "normal human worm baby" without suffering the consequences of getting near the pool filled with the acidic liquid?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old RP from 8 years ago I found when I got my computer back from repairs. The person I was RPing this with disappeared from the face of the planet halfway through, so I will be attempting to continue with it since the premise was originally my idea.

It was lunchtime on an unusually warm Wednesday in April. It was like any other Wednesday, except there was a couple of more people standing around the Popular Kids table as there were rumors of a big birthday party being thrown by the school's prettiest girl. Currently, there seemed to be a heated argument between said 'prettiest girl' and one of her followers. 

"Are you crazy?! I don't want any of those freaks in my party! They're gonna ruin it!"

"But it will make you look like the most generous and kind person at school! Don't you remember those other girls saying that if they cut you, poison would come out? Take this opportunity to prove them wrong and be even MORE popular!"

After much discussion with her friends, Jessica walked up to Zim and handed him an invitation to her birthday party with a bored expression on her face. Zim stared at the colorful card in confusion. 

"What is this for?" 

"It's a party invitation, for my birthday, what does it look like?" 

Without waiting for a response, she turned and headed over towards Dib's table. Zim continues to examine the strange card with bewilderment. He hasn't been in many parties, and the ones where he did attend people would always tell him he wasn't invited. This was new for him, and as he watched the other students in the cafeteria with the same card (including the kids in the Reject Table surprisingly), he realized that he would have to attend it to be seen as a normal human.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dib is staring at Zim (as always) when he sees Jessica hand a piece of paper to Zim and wonders briefly what that is about. Jessica then walks over to him and hands him the same piece of paper. It's an invitation to her birthday party. Dib frowns. 

"What's the catch?" he asks her. 

Jessica seems offended and says "What do you mean by that? I just invited you to my Pool Party Birthday Bash. There is no catch!". 

"Well, there must be because you wouldn't talk to me, much less invite me over to one of your parties." 

"Ugh, fine! Be like that! Just remember I was gracious enough to invite a freak like you!" 

Jessica walks away with an offended air. Dib was tempted to throw away the invitation and the attached permission to stay at the hotel where the party was being held, but remembered that Zim had been invited as well. He'd have to keep an eye on him. Plus, he never really had been invited to a birthday before. He decided to go anyway.

After the bell announcing the end of lunch rings, Dib goes to the gym to change for his next class. When he comes out, he sees some of the skool's most popular girls whispering together while they look at him. When they see he has noticed, they stop talking and break up, going their separate ways. 

'Now, what would that be about?' he wonders, frowning. The coach calls the class over, interrupting his thoughts. Dib grumbles to himself, "I hate this class".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zim walked into biology class. He sighed having to wait for their teacher. Finally, the teacher arrived. 

"I'm sorry, I was stuck in traffic. Anyway, since we finished with photosynthesis, I was thinking that we could start today with genetics. So, before we get to reading, what do you already know about genetics?"

Zim sighed, bored out of his mind, he wasn't really listening to anything the teacher said, something about genetics, he didn't really care. He was thinking about the party. 

It wasn't like he didn't know what a party was, but since he had never really been invited to one, he didn't know what exactly to expect. He knew there was usually food served at these parties, but considering that he was allergic to most human foods, he was a bit worried about the thought of eating some of it for the sake of being 'normal'. 

He looked up for a moment to see the teacher was distracted with something on the projector, so he sneakily pulled out the invitation to study it more. The card featured palm trees with water in the background and said "Pool Party" in big letters. He had heard about pools and knew they were pits filled with the acidic liquid, sometimes they had plastic floaty things on top. The humans seemed to enjoy these pools and were occasionally fond of dunking each other in it. He did not understand the enjoyment of it, seeing that he got burned every time he got near a drop of water, but he guessed it was because the humans themselves didn't have this issue to worry about.

Part of Zim was seriously considering not going to the acid party, appearances be dammed. Another part of him knew that the dirt child Dib had also been invited, and knowing the stinky human, he would use the fact that he didn't show up as evidence that he was an alien. He was thankful that he still had about a week to prepare, he will use that time to create an ingenious serum capable of protecting him from the hated water. Yes, yes, he was brilliant!

With that in mind, he started cackling his delight........ up until he noticed everyone was staring at him oddly, except the teacher who had a disapproving look on her face.

"Eh, uh, that was....I'M NORMAL!!"

Then he proceeded to duck his head and ignore everyone for the rest of the lesson.


	2. The Proposition

It was the day before the party was supposed to happen, and still no breakthrough with the special water resistant serum. Zim was getting desperate, he was running out of time. 

The invitation indicated that the guests had to be at their doorstep early in the morning as the birthday girls' parents had arranged a bus to pick them up and take them to the hotel. 

He hadn't even packed a duffel bag, he had been too busy with the serum. The only consolation was that even though it was Friday, because of an incident in the chemistry labs (which was definitely NOT his fault), they had cancelled Skool. He still had one whole day to do what was needed to be done.

"Computer, run the simulation again! I need this to be perfect!"

No matter how many times he modified the formula and ran the simulation, something was missing. 

He had studied the humans' skin as he had noticed that it was partially impermeable. He needed to mimic that. Unfortunately, his own skin samples were currently reacting badly to the serum, he needed more human skin samples. 

The human subjects he had in his lab were of no use as they had been tested on already and had developed grotesque mutations. They could barely be considered humans anymore. 

As it was still fairly early on the morning, just a few minutes till 5:00 am, he decided to go out and aquire those skin samples he needed. 

And he knew exactly from who he was going to get them.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Dib was placidly sleeping, window blinds drawn tightly against the early morning Sun. He had no Skool today, so he was going to enjoy his sleep to the fullest. 

Or at least he was until something crashed against his window, jolting him awake. The window hadn't broken, thank goodness, but stealing a glance to his clock didn't mitigate his annoyance. 5:00 am, AKA way too freaking early for whatever ridiculousness was about to happen. 

He tiredly crawled to his window to part the blinds. He was barely surprised when he saw what, or more precisely who, had woken him up so rudely.

"Zim. What an unpleasant surprise. To what do I owe this unwanted visit?" 

His voice was as dull as he could manage. The message was clear.

Zim scoffed a bit, offended that his greatest enemy didn't even give him the greeting he deserved. He was also peeved that his rival's window had not been open. He had wanted to trespass into his room and take him to his lab without him waking up or noticing. The plan was ingenious too, he was going to use his new hovering device to do so. The human would not know what happened until he woke up in the lab. 

But the stupid boy had closed and locked the window the night before, and he hadn't noticed until he painfully crashed against it. So much for sneaking in.

"Let me in, you stupid monkey. I need something of yours."

"What makes you think I'll do that? I'm not giving you any of my dad's inventions if that's what you want!"

"Oh, Dib. Simple minded Dib." he chuckled darkly "I do not need any of your primitive technology. No, I need something from you specifically."

Dib squinted suspiciously at the alien sitting on the ledge of his window.

"What do you want me for then? I'm not helping you destroy the Earth!" 

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR STINKING PLANET!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ZIM?!"

Zim growled under his breath. He did not want to tell him that he was trying to make a serum, but he knew that the human was ridiculously stubborn and would not comply if he didn't explain.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to let me in first, my arms are getting tired of holding on to the window sill."

Dib stared at him for a moment trying to see the trick. Seeing nothing, he slowly unlocked the window, but quickly went to his bedside table where he always kept an extra water bottle. It was a warning.

Zim scoffed again as he saw this, but kept quiet while he opened the window. He gracefully lowered himself to the room, then sat on Dib's bed. 

"What I need from you is some of your disgusting human skin cells. I'm trying to create a serum to help me with my water allergy. I've been working on it since the invitation to this 'pool party' but I haven't been able to perfect it."

The admittance that he had failed making something that by his own standards should have been easy stung his pride, but he wasn't going to show that to the human. He kept an arrogant look on his face, chin up and eyes that challenged Dib to say otherwise.

To say that Dib was surprised would be an understatement. In the three years that Zim has been on Earth, he never bothered to do anything to protect him from the water, except the usual paste. 

"How do I know you won't use this later for one of your evil schemes"

Zim, getting impatient, growled.

"Alright! Fine! To put your stupid human worries to rest, I promise in my career as an invader to NOT use your disgusting human cells to destroy your stupid planet."

He put up his hand, waiting for Dib to shake it in agreement. After debating, Dib sighed and shook his hand. 

"If you betray that promise, SpaceBoy, I'll make sure you regret it." 

And that is how an alien and a human walked to said alien's base in order to find a cure for a water allergy.


End file.
